Interludio
by Lils White
Summary: Ellos no se querían. Al menos, no de la manera eterna e incondicional en la que se supone que una pareja debe quererse. Con mariposas en el estómago, el corazón saltándote en el pecho, y un anhelo que te sube por la garganta y no te deja respirar. Ella estaba enamorada de Draco. Y él, del reflejo que le devolvía todos los días el espejo.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **_¿Te suena un Hufflepuff borde que odiaba a Harry Potter? ¿Una niña odiosa amiga de Draco Malfoy o el colegio de magia donde se desarrolló todo? Es normal, los creó J.K. Rowling y le pertencen.  
_

**Aclaraciones importantes: **En principio esto iba a ser un one-shot, pero a medida que escribía me he dado cuenta de que me estaba quedando demasiado largo y sobre todo, que eran demasiadas escenas diferentes. Así que, aquí, a riesgo de caer en mi inconstancia, subo el primer drabble del que será un pequeño conjunto de ellos. Mucho más largos que éste (que es una introducción cutre pero necesaria). De hecho, tengo escritos el segundo (que subiré justo ahora) y a medias el tercero. No serán muchos más, y todos tendrán relación unos con otros y orden cronológico. Y serán Pansy/Zac, por supuesto.

Más cosas (mis notas de autoras van a ser más largas que el capítulo); este fic es un regalo de no-cumpleaños para **Metanfetamina.** Sé que voy con retraso, pero ya sabes que las estrellas llegan siempre tarde. O algo así. Y si habéis tenido la suerte de leer Mortífago, reconoceréis en todos los personajes Slytherin su toque. Es decir, que más que de Rowling, Pansy es suya. Y casi todos los Slytherins que salgan, también.

(Zac, por suerte, es mío. Muajajaja).

Espero que te guste, maja. Si no, siempre puedes criticar, que alivia tensiones. Sea como sea, ¡es un buen regalo!

* * *

_Tic. Tic. Tic. Tic. Tic. Tic. Tic. Tic. Tic. Tic. Tic. Tic. Tic. Tic. Tic. Tic. Tic. Tic. Tic. Tic._

Zacharias Smith nunca ha sido un chico paciente.

Puntual hasta el extremo, odia que le hagan esperar más de dos minutos. Aunque también odia llegar tarde y que ya haya alguien allí. En ambos casos, esboza la mueca fastidiada que es tan típica en él, y que a Susan le gusta denominar: «la cara de buldog».

Así que, fruto de la desesperación, golpea nerviosamente la mesa con el dedo índice y mira a su alrededor. Han quedado en el Caldero Chorreante, y ya lleva esperando cuatro minutos. **Cuatro minutos**. Cuatro puñeteros minutos de su preciado tiempo en el que podría haber hecho cualquier otra cosa.

_«Espero otros cuatro y me largo»,_ se dijo cada vez más cabreado.

Diez minutos después, sigue allí. Frustrado, nervioso y con la boca torcida en ese gesto de desdén tan suyo. Esperándola.

Hace mucho tiempo que no se ven. Y todavía más desde que dejaron de hablarse. Pero, joder, cuando le llegó la invitación a la boda _supo_ que necesitaba verla.

Un momento. Hagamos un inciso. Antes de continuar con esta historia, debemos remontarnos en el tiempo.

Once años atrás.


	2. La gran idea

**Disclaimer:** _¿Te suena un Slytherin rubio y sangre limpia? ¿Un negro llamado Blaise Zabini o un tal Theodore Nott que sólo es mencionado cuatro veces? Es normal, los creó J. y le pertenecen._

Este capítulo es completamente Slytherin. Así que, ya sabéis (aunque dudo que me lea alguien más que **Metanfetamina** porque ¡esta es la primera historia Zansy (?) en español!), todos los méritos por los personajes a ella. Yo me limito a juntarlos y a darles una buena sacudida.

* * *

—Esta vez pienso darle por el culo a Potter —anunció Draco Malfoy con aire grandilocuente, parándose delante de sus amigos, en mitad de la Sala Común de Slytherin.

Las reacciones fueron diversas. Por un lado, Theodore Nott, reprimiendo un bostezo, pasó una página del libro de Transformaciones. Por otro, Blaise Zabini, paradigma de la sensibilidad, sonrió ampliamente y dio una palmada.

—Así me gusta, Malfoy, con iniciativa. Siempre dije que no era bueno reprimir la homosexualidad.

Malfoy no movió un pelo ante sus palabras, procediendo a ignorarlo como si no existiera. Miró fijamente a Nott, esperando alguna reacción mientras seguía hablando:

—Está tramando algo. Y no sólo con Granger y Weasley. Hay un montón de gente implicada; los veo cuchichear. La hermana y los gemelos comadreja, Longbottom, unos cuantos de Hufflepuff y otros de Ravenclaw… —empezó a enumerar.

—Esto mejora por momentos —interrumpió Zabini, picado por haber sido ignorado antes—. Ahora, en vez de _darle por el culo_ a Potter tú solo, podéis montaros una orgía todos juntos.

Malfoy lo miró como si no entendiera que tanta estupidez cupiera en una sola persona.

—Tiene razón —interrumpió entonces Nott—. Se traen algo entre manos, es tan obvio que resulta ridículo.

Malfoy, exultante ante la aceptación de su teoría, se dispuso continuar, pero una voz chillona lo interrumpió:

—¡Draco!

Pansy Parkinson, entrando en ese momento por el retrato, se dirigía hacia ellos con aspecto furibundo.

—¡Me has dejado sola en la reunión de prefectos! —le gritó todavía desde la otra punta de la habitación. Media Casa se giró para mirarlos, pero ella no les hizo caso—. ¡Weasley hasta se ha atrevido a preguntarme si te habías intoxicado echándote el tinte del pelo!

Malfoy abrió la boca, probablemente ofendido (él era rubio natural, mucho cuidado), pero Pansy ya había llegado hasta él y le clavaba un dedo diminuto en el pecho.

—¡Y tú por ahí haciendo no sé qué cosas misteriosas! La responsabilidad de prefectos es de ambos y…

—Pansy —la interrumpió él sacudiendo la mano como si espantara una mosca molesta delante de sus narices—. He estado observando a Potter y me he dado cuenta de que tienen montado una especie de grupo de por lo menos veinte personas. ¡Y eso está prohibido en el colegio!

—Lo dicho: están montando una orgía —aportó Blaise oportunamente.

—¿Qué? —Pansy los miró alternativamente: a él como si de verdad lo hubiera intoxicado el tinte del pelo, y a Blaise como si fuera… bueno, Blaise.

—¡Cállate, Zabini! —Ladró en su dirección—. Nott, explícaselo.

Theodore suspiró con desidia, y sin levantar la mirada del libro de Transformaciones, habló con voz monótona:

—Al parecer Potter, Weasley, Granger, y algunos alumnos de otras Casas han formado algún tipo de organización secreta. Sospecho que relacionado con Defensa o con Umbridge.

Pansy abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Hablas en serio?

Theodore ya no se molestó en responder, pero Malfoy no tardó en tomarle el relevo.

—¡Podemos pillarlos, Pansy! ¡Y con Umbridge por aquí dará igual lo que diga Dumbledore, los expulsarán!

Parecía ilusionado con esa perspectiva. Como un niño el día de la mañana de Navidad.

—¿Y cómo se supone que vas a enterarte? —le hizo ver Blaise, ácido—. Irás y le dirás: _«Oye, Potter, me he dado cuenta de que has formado un grupo secreto, ¿confiesas, por favor, para qué pueda decírselo a Umbridge y cumplir una de mis fantasías masturbatorias?»._

—Zacharias Smith —intervino Nott.

Blaise lo miró con mofa.

—Hablábamos de las fantasías masturbatorias de Malfoy, Theodore, no de las tuyas. Y personalmente, creo que él prefiere a Longbottom.

Theodore se pinzó el puente de la nariz, con hastío. Seguramente pensando que sus amigos eran decididamente gilipollas.

—Él forma parte del grupo, y es uno de los que menos trabas pondrá a la hora de hablar —continuó con cara de aburrimiento.

—¿El Hufflepuff que odia a Potter? —se extrañó Pansy.

Theodore se limitó a sonreír. Pero a Malfoy, que parecía cada vez más satisfecho, le bastó eso.

—¡Nott, eres un genio!

* * *

_¡En el próximo capítulo sale Zac, lo prometo! De hecho, es el protagonista. Y espero poder subirlo mañana._

_Dedicatoria, nuevamente, a_ **Metanfetamina_._**

**Lils**


	3. Terapia de choque

**Disclaimer:** _¿Te suena una bibliotecaria obsesionada por los libros? ¿Una profesora demasiado estricta o una enfermera con muy mala uva? Es normal, las creó J. k. Rowling y le pertenecen._**  
**

* * *

Zac estaba hasta los cojones.

Empezaba a sentirse paranoico, con esas dos moles siguiéndolo día y noche. Ya no podía caminar por el pasillo tranquilo, ni ir a clase tranquilo, ni comer tranquilo. Dentro de poco tampoco podría hacerse una paja tranquilo.

Joder.

Encima, el idiota de Justin le decía que se imaginaba las cosas. ¡Já! Él no se imaginaba nada, que Justin viviera en su mundo de hipogrifos y Susans sin enterarse de nada no significaba que él se inventara cosas.

Esos tal Crabbe y Goyle lo estaban siguiendo, y él iba a acudir a la verdadera culpable para cortar aquello de raíz.

La encontró en la biblioteca. Los TIMOS estaban cada vez más próximos, y la gente empezaba a estresarse. Ella solía estudiar con su amiga, la que estaba buena (Daphne Greengrass, creía que se llamaba), pero aquel día estaba sola.

Perfecto.

Se dirigió hacia su mesa con paso seguro, hasta pararse delante de su mesa. La chica estaba muy ocupada escribiendo afanosamente en un pergamino. Tenía los dedos y la nariz manchados de tinta.

—Eh, Parkinson —le llamó la atención.

La Slytherin alzó la cabeza de golpe y lo miró. Al reconocerlo, los ojos le brillaron, alarmados. Pero trató de fingir serenidad.

—¿Sí?

Y Zac, que nunca había sido diplomático ni paciente, fue directamente al grano.

—Sé que has ordenado a tus amigos gorilas que me sigan y quiero que paren.

Parkinson abrió mucho los ojos, como sorprendida. Pero a él no le engañaba. Sabía perfectamente quién estaba detrás de aquello.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —la voz le sonaba algo nerviosa. Y Zac se sintió más seguro de sí mismo.

—De que tus amiguitos llevan una semana siguiéndome, y no son muy sutiles precisamente.

Parkinson pestañeó.

—No sé que estarán haciendo mis amigos, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con…

Zac hizo restallar la mano contra la mesa. Se oyó un _shhh_ lejano, pero ambos lo ignoraron.

—Claro que tiene que ver. Tú se lo has ordenado.

Parkinson soltó una exclamación indignada.

—¿Y tú piensas eso por…? —le increpó con los ojos entrecerrados.

Zac se tocó la barbilla, como si reflexionara profundamente sobre aquello.

—No lo sé —reconoció con voz pensativa—. Quizás porque, cuando pasaba cerca de ellos, escuché como hablaban de ti. Ya sabes, lo típico: «_¿Pansy nos dijo que lo siguiéramos también al baño, o sólo por los pasillos es suficiente?_».

Se hizo el silencio. Parkinson enrojeció levemente, pero no dejó de mirarlo con fijeza, calibrándolo, y Zac le devolvió una mirada de superioridad. ¿Qué, se pensaba que por ser Hufflepuff era gilipollas?

Pansy se levantó despacio, para estar más igualada en estatura. Zac pensó con malicia que no tenía sentido; era tan bajita que apenas le llegaba a los hombros, y eso que él no estaba completamente enderezado.

—Si tantas ganas tienes de que te dejen en paz, quizás deberías dejar ese grupo secreto formado por Potter —le espetó con frialdad, curvando la boca con un deje de asco.

A Zac se le heló la sangre en las venas. Maldijo a Potter en su fuero interno con todos los nombres malsonantes que se le ocurrieron, y después les dedicó otros menos ofensivos a Susan y a Justin, por haberlo convencido de participar en ese estúpido «Ejército de Dumbledore».

—No sé de qué me hablas —respondió sin expresión. Para él, aquello era difícil. Tendía a llevar impresa una mueca de desdén en el rostro. Sí, ésa que dije al principio que Susan llamaba «la cara de buldog». Enlazad ideas. Enlazad.

—¿Ah, no? —el sarcasmo en la voz de Parkinson era palpable. El desprecio, también—. Pues entonces te recomiendo que cojas fuerzas, porque dudo de que te vayan a dejar en paz.

—¡Que yo no sé nada de ningún grupo! —otra vez el jodido _shhh_. Aquello sólo servía para cabrearlo más.

Parkinson se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Y yo no sé nada de que te estén persiguiendo!

—Pero si acabas… —se interrumpió, dándose cuenta de que no serviría de nada. Aquello era una pesadilla. Como ya hemos dicho, Zac odiaba perder el tiempo—. Es igual. Mira, Parkinson, me importa una mierda lo que se te haya ocurrido que hago o dejo de hacer, pero tú. Vas. A. Dejar. De. Seguirme.

—Creía que quiénes te seguían eran Crabbe y Goyle.

Zac enrojeció de rabia. Nunca había sido un chico muy comprensivo, y no soportaba que le tomaran el pelo. Se planteó lanzarle un libro a la cabeza a Parkinson, por si una hemorragia cerebral la volvía menos _voyeur_.

Lo descartó en cuanto ella empezó a lanzar sus cosas a la mochila con cara de haberse tragado un vaso de pus de bobotérculo sin diluir. Porque sí, ella no recogía, _lanzaba_ sus cosas a la mochila.

Así que, presa de la furia y las ganas de joder —y no en el buen sentido—, agarró su libro de Transformaciones y se lo colocó bajo el brazo.

Parkinson lo miró como si le deseara una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Con sus pequeños ojos entrecerrados y echando chispas.

—Dámelo —ordenó con tono inflexible.

—Haz que dejen de seguirme —se permitió nuevamente la mirada de superioridad. Le encantaba mirar a los demás con superioridad. Casi tanto como mirarlos con asco.

Pansy frunció los labios con rabia.

—Diez puntos menos para Hufflepuff.

—¡¿Qué!? —Zac abrió mucho los ojos. Éstos pasaron del rostro furioso de Parkinson a la pechera de su túnica, donde destacaba la insignia de prefecta.

Sprout lo mataría.

—¿Me das el libro ya o te quito otros diez? —lo estaba disfrutando. La muy zorra se lo estaba pasando genial mientras le quitaba puntos, y sonreía con petulancia.

Maldita Slytherin de mierda.

Apretó el libro con más fuerza, no dispuesto a ceder al chantaje. Además de impaciente, poco comprensivo y misántropo, Zacharias Smith era terriblemente persistente.

—Si así lo quieres —dijo Parkinson ante su inactividad, con una sonrisa victoriosa bailándole en las comisuras—, otros diez puntos me…

Zac, que aparte de ese dechado de virtudes anteriormente mencionadas, era impulsivo, hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. Dejó caer el libro, rodeó la mesa, y tapándole la boca a Parkinson con una mano, la estampó contra la estantería.

Ella se revolvió, furiosa y dolorida, pero Zac apretó con más fuerza.

—Devuélveme mis putos puntos —exigió con dureza.

Y entonces, Pansy Parkinson, sin cortase un pelo, le cruzó la cara de un guantazo.

Zac la soltó de inmediato y retrocedió con pasos vacilantes. Sentía el cerebro retumbándole ante el _plas_ y un dolor sordo en la mejilla. Seguro que le había dejado marca.

Por un momento, no pudo salir de su desconcierto. Miró con los ojos como platos a la figura diminuta y tremendamente furiosa que lo señalaba con un dedo tembloroso. Tembloroso de ira, como si hubiera cometido un crimen atroz e irreversible.

—Tú… —empezó con una voz tan terrorífica que Zac sintió deseos de retroceder aún más cuando ella dio un paso hasta él. No lo hizo claro, porque entre todo lo dicho, también era orgulloso—. Tú…

Antes de poder continuar con los que, seguramente, hubieran sido unos insultos dignos de mención, tropezó con el libro que Zac había tirado al suelo antes de decidir acorralarla, se le torció el tobillo en un ángulo extraño y cayó al suelo con un grito agudo y desgarrado. Más propio de una bashee loca que de una niña de quince años que no sobrepasaba los ciento sesenta centímetros.

Zac nunca supo si el _shhh_ de rigor se había hecho notar, porque los chillidos de Parkinson lo ahogaron todo.

—¡TÚ! —Zac, demasiado aturdido para reaccionar con normalidad (la normalidad hubiera sido salir corriendo de allí ante la expresión iracunda y desencajada de Parkinson), pensó que aquel grito debía de haberse escuchado por todo el castillo—. ¡PEDAZO DE ENERGÚMENO RETRÓGADO! ¡MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO! —Alzó el pie derecho, mostrando un tobillo rojo e hinchado—. ¡ME HAS ROTO EL TOBILLO! ¡ME DUELE MUCHÍSIMO! ¡TE VOY A…!

Por suerte, antes de que a Zac le estallaran los tímpanos, Pince interrumpió la dulce charla. Con unos cuantos mechones saliéndose de su pulcro moño y una expresión que competía con la de Parkinson, apareció por el pasillo y les increpó:

—¡No se puede gritar en la biblioteca!

Pansy giró la cabeza hacia ella con los ojos echando chispas, y abrió la boca de nuevo. Era una boca demasiado pequeña para unos chillidos tan descomunales, se dijo Zac.

—¡¿Qué no grite!? ¿QUÉ NO GRITE? —Volvió a señalarlo, como quién indica a sus perros asesinos a quién deben descuartizar ese día—. ¡Por culpa de esa especie de arácnida babosa me acabo de romper el tobillo!

A Pince no parecía importarle su tobillo.

—Pero en la biblioteca…

—¿Se puede saber qué pasa aquí? —McGonnagall se abrió paso entre las mesas con su larga túnica ondeando y la frente arrugada.

—¡Profesora! —Parkinson la llamó con tono lastimero, haciendo que Zac le volviera a dedicar «la cara de buldog»—. ¡Me ha empujado contra la estantería y me he caído al suelo! ¡Creo que me he roto el tobillo!

Zac no pudo contenerse. Aquella niña le sacaba de sus casillas, y, de todas maneras, él nunca había tenido demasiado autocontrol.

—¡Eso es mentira!

Parkinson volvió a dirigirle su mirada terrorífica.

—¿Mentira! ¡¿Vas a atreverte a decir que no me has atacado como el ser asqueroso que eres?!

—¡Tú me habías quitado puntos injustamente!

—¡¿Injustamente?!

—¡Suficiente! —El tono cortante de McGonnagall los aplacó, aunque Parkinson no dejó de lanzarle miradas homicidas—. Cinco puntos menos para Hufflepuff y Slytherin por formar semejante escándalo. Señor Smith, haga el favor de llevar a la señorita Parkinson a la enfermería.

Ambos compusieron la misma expresión de horror.

—¿Él?

—¿Yo?

—¿Ve a alguien más? —le espetó con tono desabrido—. La chica no está como para ir por su propio pie, precisamente. Venga, dese prisa.

Aunque los integrantes de la biblioteca se habían acercado para mirar, se mantenían bien alejados de la niña con pintas de loca. Zac vio a Nott en una mesa al fondo, leyendo con una extraña sonrisita en los labios. Se sorprendió al verlo apartado; pensaba que era amigo de Parkinson.

McGonagall estaba tratando de calmar a Pince, que hablaba de cosas como «_delincuentes profanando mis libros_» y «_niños locos que quieren destruir este santuario_».

Por Merlín, estaba tan loca como Parkinson. Que, por cierto, lo contemplaba como si fuera un escreguto de cola explosiva especialmente repulsivo.

Zac gruñó y decidió acabar rápido con aquello.

Le tendió una mano a la niña loca, que la contempló con más repugnancia si cabe, pero optó por cogerla. Con la misma cara de tragar limones que la Slytherin, le hico pasar un brazo por sus hombros y él la agarró por la cintura.

Consiguieron llegar con muchos resbalones y choques a la salida de la biblioteca, con Zac ignorando la insistencia de Parkinson de recoger su mochila y bajo la mirada de un buen puñado de estudiantes. Una vez en ese punto, sin embargo, y lejos de la mirada de la temible jefa de Gryffindor, Zac tomó otras medidas.

Y la cogió en brazos.

Vale, no. Estamos hablando de Zacharias Smith, ¿de acuerdo? Él no hace nada con delicadeza ni con cuidado.

Así que se la echó a la espalda como si fuera un saco de patatas. Pansy volvió a soltar su grito de bashee y pataleó, llamándolo cosas como: «_imbécil deficiente_» o «_asqueroso pervertido_».

Él la ignoró, en parte divertido por los guantazos completamente indoloros que le propinaba la pequeña chica en la espalda, y en parte molesto por sus chillidos en la oreja, que no cesaron durante todo el camino.

Una vez en la enfermería, la tiró sobre una de las camas, y llamó a la señora Pomfrey. Ésta acudió con su típico ceño fruncido, haciendo que Parkinson cerrara el pico por fin. Zac disfrutó cuando la enfermera le dijo que era una exagerada ante su tono lastimero; su supuesta rotura no era más que un esguince.

Se lo curó con un par de hechizos y volvió a ocuparse de un alumno que parecía haber sido atacado por una _Tentácula Venenosa_ en la clase de Herbología.

Se miraron, por fin, en silencio. Zac de pie, con la cabeza inclinada y las manos en los bolsillos. Ella sentada en la cama, sin atreverse a apoyar el pie en el suelo a pesar de que Pomfrey le había asegurado que estaba completamente curada.

Zac agradeció profundamente que hubiera dejado de gritar. Estaba seguro de que su oído derecho jamás volvería a ser el mismo.

—Podrías haberte ido —fue Parkinson quien despegó los labios. Gracias a Merlín, sin gritar.

Ya lo sabía. De hecho, esa había sido su intención: llevarla hasta allí y largarse. Se enfureció al darse cuenta de que se sentía algo culpable. ¡Ella era la que tenía la culpa de todo! No debería de haberse preocupado.

Afortunadamente, fue capaz de encontrar una buena excusa.

—Todavía tienes que devolverme los puntos.

Parkinson le dedicó una mueca.

—Sigue soñando.

Zac quiso discutir, quiso sacudirla hasta que le jurara que le devolvería los puntos y dejaría de ordenar a sus amigos gorilas que lo siguieron, pero se lo pensó mejor —sí, aunque parezca imposible, él también pensaba de vez en cuando—. Parkinson no iba a ceder, y él no tenía ganas de escuchar nuevos chillidos.

Tenía que hablar con Justin y reflexionar. Su amigo era experto en tener ideas brillantes. Luego, él, con su desparpajo natural, las llevaba a cabo.

Así que se limitó a decir una frase retumbante, de esas que le gustaban tanto:

—Esto no quedará así, Parkinson.

Pero ella bufó. Bufó cuando ya se había dado la vuelta y se encaminaba hacia la puerta. Bufó con desdén, como si fuera alguien a quién no se debía tomar en serio.

Y Zac no pudo contenerse.

—Por cierto, bonitas bragas —soltó sin volverse, agarrando el pomo de la puerta—. Amarillas, muy apropiadas.

Salió de allí antes de que los chillidos de Parkinson volvieran a oírse por todo el pasillo.

* * *

_¡Más de 2000 palabras! Y en su día, como prometí, no os quejaréis._

_La verdad es que estoy nerviosa. Con todo esto de presentar a Zac y tal. A ver que os parece. Yo siempre me lo he imaginado así: con mucha mala uva y bastante impulsivo. Con una cantidad ingente de defectos, y aún así, la capacidad de resultar adorable._

_También quiero añadir que me espera una semana horrible y que podré escribir nada antes del viernes. Tengo el siguiente capítulo muy perfilado, por suerte._

_Agradecimientos especiales a:_ **Metanfetamina, Sam Wallflower **y **Claru**, _por dejar review en el capítulo anterior. Pero también a _**Clockwork Princess **_y a_ **Juan Guev****ara** _por hacerme saber su opinión por ask. Sois adorables. ¡Chocolate y Zacs para todos!_

_Ya dejo de dar la lata. Sólo haceros saber, ya para finalizar, que el siguiente capítulo no será en absoluto lo que esperáis. Jujuju._

**Lils**


	4. Espía de pacotilla

**Disclaimer: **_¿Te suena un Hufflepuff buenazo de apellido impronunciable? ¿Otra Hufflepuff de larga trenza apellidada Bones o estos dos incorregibles que son protagonistas de la historia? Es normal, los creó J. K. Rowling y le pertencen._

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Espía de pacotilla**

Pansy giró en el recodo del pasillo, cada vez más cabreada. Estuvo a punto de arrollar a un niño de primero, pero lo ignoró y siguió su camino, cegada por la ira.

¡Pero cómo se les ocurría pegarle una paliza! ¿Es que sólo tenían pájaros en la cabeza? Sabía que lo habían hecho por ella, y ése era el único motivo por el que no les había gritado hasta quedarse afónica.

Supongo que no os estaréis enterando de nada. Dejad que os ilumine.

Hacía unos días, Pansy entró hecha una furia en la Sala Común de Slytherin, protestando sobre un tal Zacharias Smith que le había roto el tobillo.

Por desgracia, Gregory y Vincent se tomaron aquello demasiado en serio, y el día anterior habían decidido darle una lección a aquel «cretino», como lo denominaba Pansy.

La conclusión era que Zacharias Smith había acabado en la enfermería, cosido a golpes, y ahora ella, Pansy Parkinson, la Slytherin con conciencia, se sentía culpable.

Odiaba sentirse culpable. Era como si alguien le agarrara el corazón y comenzara a apretar. A veces era insoportable; apenas podía respirar y sentía que se ahogaba. Por suerte, eran las menos veces. La mayoría, como aquella, simplemente era una presión molesta que se podía ignorar.

Y eso pensaba hacer. Al fin y al cabo, aunque no le hubiera roto el tobillo, había tenido la culpa. ¡Ella ni siquiera tuvo la idea de espiarlo! Draco era el culpable de todo. Ella simplemente había explicado a Vincent y a Gregory lo que tenían que hacer, y aún así, el problema se había convertido en suyo.

Sumida en sus iracundos pensamientos, frenó en seco al escuchar esa voz que le crispaba los nervios. Demasiado aguda para ser de chico, pero demasiado grave para ser de chica.

—… sabes que no me gustan las ranas de chocolate. ¿No te basta con verme hecho mierda, encima quieres que vomite?

Pansy se horrorizó. Inconscientemente, había acabado en la puerta de la enfermería. Si se hubiera molestado en psicoanalizarse, se habría dado cuenta de que aquello solo podía significar que quería ir allí, ya fuera a disculparse o a pegarle un mamporro a Smith.

Como era una chica lista, no lo hizo y logró mantener la calma.

—Era un regalo —si no se equivocaba, era la voz del _sangre sucia_ de Finch-Fletchley. Creyó distinguir una sonrisa entre sus palabras, como si hubiera lidiado ya muchas veces con el mal humor de su amigo y estuviera tan acostumbrado que solo le hiciera gracia.

—Ya. Haz el favor de meterte tus regalos por…

Escuchó un ruido ahogado, seguido de una serie de toces entrecortadas. Pansy dudó un momento, pero acabó deciciendo entrar a ver qué pasaba, sintiéndose como una acosadora de poca monta.

Distinguió a Smith sentado en una cama, con la mano en el pecho y la cara llena de moratones. Finch-Fletchley estaba inclinado sobre él, dándole la espalda a la puerta. Pansy aprovechó que no había nadie más en la habitación para ocultarse tras una de las cortinas que separaban las camas y aguardar conteniendo la respiración. Se sentía humillada por hacer aquello, pero la curiosidad y la culpabilidad se le enredaban en el pecho, formando un nudo difícil de deshacer y que le impedía pensar con claridad.

—Las grageas tampoco parecen sentarte muy bien.

Las toces habían cesado, pero la voz de Smith continuaba más ronca de lo habitual.

—Vete a la mierda, Justin. Has venido solo a joder, ¿no? ¿Por qué no te largas con Susan y me dejas tranquilo un rato?

Finch-Fletchley soltó una maldición por lo bajo.

—No debería de habértelo contado.

—No —coincidió Smith con condescendencia—. De todas formas, era muy obvio. ¿Vas a ir a lo de esta tarde?

Pansy se irguió tras la cortina, repentinamente interesada. Podía sacar algo fructífero de toda aquella ridiculez.

—Claro. Supongo que tú no.

—No estoy en condiciones, ¿no te parece? Por muchos brebajes que me dé Madame Pomfrey, no creo que soportara otra pelea. Y si veo al idiota de Potter, pipí en el pote, no puedo asegurarte que vaya a resistir el impulso de hacerle otra cicatriz de la que presumir.

Pansy se emocionó aún más. Solo podían estar hablando del grupo que decía Draco que habían formado. ¿Cómo si no iban a tener ellos relación con Potter? Se acercó más a la cortina, luchando por desentrañar cada palabra.

—Creo que le tienes demasiada animadversión…

Finch-Fletchley no llegó a terminar la frase. En su intento de acercarse, Pansy tropezó y cayó hacia adelante, arrastrando la cortina consigo y acabando despatarrada en el suelo, a la vista de los dos Hufflepuffs.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que los amigos miraron fijamente como la chica se levantaba rápidamente, tratando de reunir los restos de su dignidad perdida, mientras rogaba mentalmente a Merlín que la hiciera desaparecer.

Luego, Finch-Fletchley carraspeó.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo. Parecía una frase completamente fuera de lugar, como alguien que en medio de un funeral grita: «¡Fiesta!».

—¿Estabas espiando? —preguntó Smith al mismo tiempo. Había fruncido duramente el ceño, lo que le resaltaba el corte de la ceja y el moratón de la mejilla. No parecía ni mínimamente interesado en su bienestar.

—Claro que no —trató de mostrarse ofendida, como si su acusación fuera impensable. Había decidido ignorar al _sangre sucia_—. Venía a hablar contigo.

Pero al parecer, el _sangre sucia _no lo pillaba.

—Te has dado un buen golpe, ¿seguro que estás bien?

«Desde luego, tienen un retraso indiscutible» pensó Pansy mirándolo con desdén.

—Yo que tú no le hablaría tan tranquilamente, Justin —intervino Smith, mordaz—. No quieres acabar como yo.

Pansy contó hasta diez antes de responder, no era momento de empezar a dar chillidos.

—Si te vas a poner así, me largo.

—Estaría bien, gracias.

Definitivamente, lo odiaba.

—Zac, deja que te diga lo que te quiere decir, seguro que es un malentendido —Finch-Fletchley se levantó y le dio a su amigo una palmada en la rodilla—. Nos vemos luego, pórtate bien.

Pasó al lado de Pansy, que se aseguró de apartarse con disimulo para que no la rozara, mientras Smith enrojecía y entreabría lo boca de la sorpresa.

—No irá en serio —cuando Finch-Fletchley desapareció por la puerta decidió que sí lo era y se enfureció todavía más—. ¡Justin! ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Traidor asqueroso, te voy a matar!

—¡Señor Smith, le he dicho que tiene que estar calmado! —se escuchó la voz de Pomfrey desde su habitación. No parecía tener intención de salir; debía de haber vivido muchos ataques de ira por parte del rubio.

Smith se cruzó de brazos como un niño enfurruñado y se dedicó durante un buen rato a mascullar insultos en voz baja. De vez en cuando, le lanzaba miradas de odio a Pansy, que permanecía quieta en mitad de la sala, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Smith pareció relajarse y la volvió a mirar, esta vez fijamente. El silencio que lo procedió fue muy tenso.

—Bueno, sin duda eres muy elocuente.

Pansy sintió que enrojecía. Sin duda, Smith tenía la capacidad de sacarla de sus casillas con una simple frase. Tampoco tenía mucha idea de qué iba a decirle; cuando le había contestado que quería hablar con él solo era para no humillarse reconociendo que los había estado espiando.

Decidió que, ya que estaba allí, lo mejor era sincerarse.

Se cruzó de brazos ella también.

—Mira, yo no quería que te pegaran, ¿de acuerdo? —Sonaba a la defensiva, pero la mirada incrédula que le dirigía Smith no ayudaba—. No fue mi intención, ni tampoco la suya. Se confundieron y creyeron que me habías roto el tobillo a propósito.

Smith guardó silencio, rumiando las palabras.

—Eso no es una disculpa.

Pansy frunció el ceño.

—No he venido a disculparme.

—¿No? —Smith alzó las cejas, se incorporó un poco más y se subió la camiseta. Un reguero de moratones le recorrían el torso como manchas de tinta, todos de un color profundamente púrpura.

La culpabilidad le apuñaló en el pecho con saña.

Suspiró, sabiendo que se arrepentiría de lo que iba a hacer.

—También he venido a devolverte los puntos —murmuró entre dientes, cada vez más incómoda—. MacGonnagall se enteró y… ya sabes como es.

Esperó que la mentira no fuera muy obvia, no podría soportarlo de ser así.

Smith dejó escapar un amago de carcajada irónica.

—¿Es broma?

Pansy cerró los ojos y se maldijo en todos los idiomas que conocía. Que, ya que estamos, no eran muchos. Era absurdamente estúpida, y lo que estaba a punto de hacer no tenía sentido, pero las palabras ya le quemaban en la lengua, impulsadas por la culpa.

—Diez puntos para Hufflepuff.

Volvió a instalarse un silencio incómodo entre ellos. Pansy sentía que le ardía la cara y el deseo de salir corriendo le recorrió el cuerpo como una ola, pero se mantuvo firme.

Por fin, Smith despegó los labios. Trataba de mantener una expresión neutra, a fin de mantener a ralla una emoción real.

—Así que solo hace falta que tus amigos me peguen una paliza para que se te despierte la conciencia.

—Eres incapaz de decir nada agradable, ¿verdad?

Smith esbozó una media sonrisa torcida.

—De acuerdo, puedes darle las gracias McGonnagall de mi parte —el sarcasmo era palpable en cada palabra, y Pansy se dijo que ya se había humillado lo suficiente y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

—Espera —Pansy giró la cabeza y lo observó por encima del hombro, con las cejas alzadas. Smith señaló la caja de ranas de chocolate que tenía encima de la mesita—. Llévatelas, las odio.

Ella trató de controlar su expresión de sorpresa ante el extraño gesto de amabilidad. Smith le parecía un amasijo de emociones inconexas que no se ponían jamás de acuerdo, sin orden ni sentido.

La verdad es que ella también odiaba las ranas de chocolate. Eran tan reales que parecía que le dabas un bocado a una rana real, y eso la asqueaba. Pensó que podía dárselas a Draco —comprobando primero que no estuvieran envenenadas, no se fiaba en absoluto de Smith—, pero todavía estaba cabreada con él por acosar a los de primero con sus nuevos poderes de prefecto.

—En realidad, a mí tampoco me gustan.

Smith pestañeó, sorprendido, antes de esbozar una sonrisa divertida que le ocupó toda la cara y le iluminó el rostro. Pansy se sintió turbada al contemplarla, como si fuera algo que no le pertenecía a Zacharias Smith, algo que no debía poseer. Se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír de verdad.

Se dio la vuelta del todo para estar cara a cara de nuevo y lo observó con curiosidad. Una curiosidad que se abría paso entre las capas de enfado y de vergüenza, que se le reflejaba en los ojos y le llenaba la boca de preguntas. Por suerte, sólo se le escapó una. La más inofensiva.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo fuiste a parar a Hufflepuff?

Si ella no hubiera sido Pansy Parkinson, probablemente no se hubiera fijado en el brillo que desprendieron los ojos de Smith. La miraron con rabia. Con rencor. Como si esa pregunta le retorciera algún órgano de forma dolorosa.

Pero era Pansy. Estaba acostumbrada a descifrar el rostro sin expresión de Theodore, las sonrisas ladinas de Daphne y las frases arrogantes de Draco. Así que se dio cuenta.

Supo que, por alguna razón que escapaba de su conocimiento, Zacharias Smith estaba roto. No demasiado. De una forma no palpable. Pero roto, al fin y al cabo.

Como ella.

Y ya no hubo vuelta atrás.

—¿No te has dado cuenta todavía? —Respondió el chico con cierta desgana, una vez oculta la ira—. Primero Diggory, luego yo… A Hufflepuff vamos los guapos. ¿O a cuántas personas crees que les queda bien este amarillo chillón?

Pansy puso los ojos en blanco.

—De acuerdo, Smith. Eres imbécil, lo capto.

—No tanto como Malfoy —atacó con un brillo perspicaz y malicioso en los ojos, como si supiera más de lo que debía saber.

Pansy se dio la vuelta rápidamente, antes del Hufflepuff pudiera ver la sonrisa involuntaria que le provocaba su comentario. No debería hacerle gracia, pero no podía evitarlo; seguía muy cabreada con Draco.

Anduvo con pasos rápidos hasta al dintel de la puerta, y una vez allí, habló sin volverse:

—Yo no apuntaría tan alto.

De camino hacia su Sala Común, no pudo reprimir el pensamiento de que, por desgracia para su salud mental, Zacharias Smith tenía razón.

El amarillo chillón le quedaba excepcionalmente bien.

* * *

_Voilá!_

_Estoy que no me lo creo. ¡Solo han pasado dos semanas desde mi última actualización! Es un récord, sin duda. Me siento orgullosa._

_Bien, fuera tonterías. ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Porque yo lo odio. Así, sin más. Lo detesto con todo mi ser, creo que no he podido plasmar bien lo que quería y me da mucha rabia. Me duele la cabeza de releerlo, por lo que he decidido dejarlo así. Ya me diréis vosotros qué opináis._

_¿Qué más? _**Iris** _(Sam __Wallflower por estos lares) es una persona maravillosa que ha accedido a hacerme una portada de_** Conversaciones de monstruos**_. Es una artista increíble, así que seguro que queda genial. Lo digo por si alguien aquí se ha leído el fic aparte de _**Iris** _y _**Metanfetamina**_ (¿publicidad indiscriminada? En absoluto, qué cosas dices)._

_También me he dado cuenta de que no ponía título a mis anteriores capítulos, simplemente el Disclaimer, y, hala, a la historia. Aquí ya veis que sí lo he puesto (por cierto, también odio el título, pero no se me ocurría nada, NADA. Ag), e intentaré arreglar los otros capítulos cuanto antes._

_Agradecimientos especiales a: _**Metanfetamina, filbuster, Efecto Placebo** _(_**Clockwork Princess** _por ask), _**Sam Wallflower, Epifania** _y _**Adrien Stark** _(_**Juan** **Guevara**_ por ask) por dejar review en el capítulo anterior. Ahora os contesto a los que me faltáis._

_Eso es todo. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! Os doy un adelanto: ¡aparecen babosas!_

**Lils**


End file.
